scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Quackmore Duck
Quackmore Duck is an anthropomorphic duck. He is the father of Donald and husband of Hortense. Biography At the farm Quackmore Duck grew up the son of wealthy farmers Elvira Coot (later to be known as Grandma Duck) and her husband (by most accounts Humperdink Duck), in their farm in Duckburg. He was strikingly similar to his future son Donald Duck, sharing both his physical appearance, his habit to wear blue suits, and, most obviously, his fast-igniting temper. Although this might have been just a whim, this young Quackmore was shown to be very protective of his mother's corn fields, instantly making whoever damaged them his enemy. Meeting Hortense In 1902, travelling tycoon Scrooge McDuck settled on Killmotor Hill (next to the Duck farm) with his two sisters Matilda and Hortense. Scrooge, due to a false move, crashed his car in the corn field, greatly angering Quackmore, who instantly began to shout at the three strangers. The equally hot-tempered Hortense took her brother's defense and began to shout at the farmhand in return, which greatly surprised Quackmore, who was not used to other people answering him on the same tone whenever he was angry. The two angry ducks quickly fell in love and got engaged. Their only disagreement seemed to be on the chapter of their future children's name, as Hortense was violently opposed to any of her sons being named “Donald”, a battle which she, obviously, eventually lost. A husband and a businessman introducing Quackmore to Scrooge McDuck.]] When his wife's brother left Duckburg to search treasures and financial opportunities all over the world for a period of more than twenty years, he left Quackmore in charge of the Money Bin and of his Duckburg daily business, following Hortense's suggestion. According to his rising social status, the former farmhand began to dress more formally and to groom his hair. He could also control his temper better, then. He appears to have possessed good skills at business, and is not for nothing in Scrooge's eventual reaching of the "richest in the world" status. Donald and Della, resignation 's fun-loving parents, as he remembers them. (post-1920).]]Quackmore and Hortense eventually had children: Donald and Della,And also, according to some continuities, another son. which they raised with much love. In their days of parenthood (in the 1920's), Quackmore and Hortense were described as fun-loving in spite of not being very wealthy (which can be attributed to Scrooge's usually low pays). However, in 1930, Hortense and Matilda had a very violent argument with their brother Scrooge, and decided to leave him, never to talk to him again. The hot-tempered Hortense left the building immediately, dragging her husband behind, and neither of them were ever heard from again. Donald was subsequently left to his grandmother's care. Post-1930 Little is known of Quackmore's life after he left Scrooge McDuck's employment. He apparently began to sport a twisted moustache at some point. He seems to have become some sort of a pilot, or, in the words of his son, aviator, at some point in his life.Donald Gets Drafted Behind the scenes Quackmore Duck's name first appeared in Carl Barks's first Duck Family Tree from the 1950's, although Donald already mentioned "his father", without further details, in the earlier cartoon Donald Gets Drafted. Notes & References fr:Rodolphe Duck it:Quackmore Duck sv:Kvacke Anka el:Mπαρούτης Ντακ Category:Ducks Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Duck family Category:American characters Category:Duckburgers Category:Accountants Category:Pilots Category:Farmers